Price of the truce
by littlemissgoth
Summary: Eren joins the shifters with Armin and Mikasa, they become a major threat to the people within the wall. Luckily they will agree to a truce if they all get what they want. Jean is not very happy with Eren's request.


It had been five years since that fateful day in Trost when Marco had died, but humanity had managed to defeat the titans for the first time. In those five years much had happened, Reiner and Bertholt had revealed their true nature and plans. Annie had awoken and rejoined her friends. Hanji had discovered some useful information in how to distract and avoid titans, decreasing the mortality rates in the Survey Corps from 30% to 10%. Connie had found out what happened to his village and family and while he wasn't happy he had some form of closure. Historia was found to be the true heir to the throne but was unwilling to take her rightful place, at first. Jean had learnt how to move on from the past and used Marco's death as motivation to keep going; he learnt to get along an only pick fights when needed. He was now a squad leader the first of the 104th to receive a rank.

That was all well and good but three years ago they had lost Eren, Mikasa and Armin to the shifter's, okay lost was not a good word to use. The three decided to join the shifter's once they realised that once the war was over Eren would most likely be killed. Not only that but as far as they were concerned by joining the shifter's they got the freedom they wanted from the walls. They fought the Survey Corps on countless occasions as well as attacking the remaining walls. There had been an increase in life lost just not from the Survey Corps anymore the Garrison and the Military Police were losing soldiers at rates comparable to the Survey Corps original numbers and consider the combined total of both groups was at least ten times the size it was bad. Not only that, but civilians were dying in massive numbers as well due to the attack. It seemed like everything they had worked for was all going down the drain, hope was fading fast.

There had been another attack many lives lost, but at the end of the fight Mikasa and Armin were standing atop the wall.

"We are willing to negotiate, Commander." Armin shouted down at Hanji, who looked up with an unreadable expression upon her face. It took her a few minutes to respond, but she agreed.

"Where and when?" She shouted up. A sadistic smile grew on Armin's face, he was definitely pleased with the result. A place and time where set Armin and Mikasa would meet with the Queen and the higher ups including the three Corps commanders and sort out a truce. It looked for a time like there might be a chance for peace after all, for most of the people anyway.

Commander Hanji was away in Sina on to discuss the truce Corporal Levi had ordered the squad leaders to run training for the day, to keep their minds off the meeting. As far as Jean was concerned that was fine, but he hated how the people he once considered friends were now enemies and held his life and all the people with walls lives in their hands. From what he had seen in recent battles with them they didn't care anymore they would kill anyone who got in their way. A far cry from the teenagers he knew who only wanted vengeance, the chance to protect and a chance at a seemingly unobtainable freedom. The day went on as usual spending the day training the soldiers in their gear in a forest just beyond the castle. As the day came to a close Hanji arrived back with a grim expression on her face, something had gone right today. She went straight up to her office without talking to anyone with Levi following close behind her. Jean and the others headed off to the dining hall to get dinner before turning in for the evening. Jean sat with Connie and Sasha for meals, they were the only two left with him from the 104th and Jean didn't feel like making too many new friends. Half way through their meal Molbit approached them and told Jean that he had been requested to see Hanji after he was finished his meal. Sasha and Connie looked at Jean.

"Dude, what did you do this time?" Connie asked with a grin.

"Nothing."

"Did you scare the trainees again?" Sasha asked laughing.

"No." Jean growled, before getting up and putting his dishes away and headed up to the offices. As he approached the offices he could hear voices that sounded like they were arguing two of them were Hanji and Levi, but Jean couldn't place the other voice. Jean went to the door and knocked.

"Come in Jean." Hanji said

Jean entered the room and there was Hanji behind her desk with Levi standing with his back against the window behind her. The man she was arguing with was on the couch near the door, he was one of the high ups in the Military Police. Hanji took a deep breath before talking. "Jean as you may be aware the shifter's wanted to negotiate a cease fire between our two sides. That meeting was concluded sometime today with a majority agreeing to the demands of the shifter's."

Jean stood there with a confused look on his face. "What does this have to do with me Commander?"

"Amongst things such as medical supplies and fabric there was another request specifically from one of the shifter's. They want you to go with them to their hide out." Hanji said, shaking a bit. Jean stood there he didn't know how to respond to that. "When and how will I be getting back?" was all he managed to get out.

"I believe it is a permanent relocation." Jean was told, anger and concern lacing Hanji's voice. Jean stood there in shock, his body began to shake for the first time in years he felt fear, and he felt like he was back in Trost. He tried to stand tall and stop the shakes wracking his body, but he figured he'd rather not have his voice shake instead. "When do I leave?"

"It was going to be tonight, but I was able to delay until tomorrow. Say goodbye and pack what you want to take with you." Hanji herself was not pleased with any of this but she had at least been able to delay his departure by a night. Before Jean left the room she spoke once more. "I'm sorry Jean, I tried I really did. I will try and get you back here as soon as I can."

Jean might have been upset at the whole situation but even he knew he couldn't blame the commander or even Historia who would have had a vote in the situation. If Historia wished to remove corruption from the military and their world she could not ignore the votes. It was a sacrifice for the greater good and even if he hated it, he wouldn't wish it on anyone else.

"I know, just keep everyone safe." With that Jean left the room to go and find Sasha and Connie, even if didn't want to tell anyone he had to tell those two. He found the two of them in the dorm room they all shared; both were catching up on paperwork. Connie was the first to notice him enter.

"So what did you do?" Connie said with a grin on his face, still sure that Jean had just done something stupid or stuffed up some paperwork earlier in the week.

"They finished the negotiations with the shifter's."

"Yeah so what does that have to do with you?"

"I'm one of the requests, someone on their sides wants me to" Jean had to stop.

"Wants you to what?" Sasha spoke for the first time with the same look of shock and confusion on her face as Connie. Jean realised just how much he was going to miss these two and they would be the last ones left in the Survey Corps from the 104th trainee squad. His eyes started to water and before long Jean was crying. Sasha was at his side in an instant wrapping her arms around him and holding him as close as she could. Connie approached and got the two of them sitting on the floor before joining them.

"Oh Jean, it'll be okay." Sasha said to her crying friend not sure who she was supposed to be convincing herself or him. The three sat there for what felt like hours, they were losing someone else but unlike mission they couldn't know his fate once he was in their hands. If caught by a normal titan it was safe to say he would be dead, but what would the shifter's do? What did they want? Eventually Jean managed to compose himself and stood up, gathering up a back and a few of his things before sitting down to write a letter. He needed to at least have something that could be sent to his mother, she had to know what was happening. He wrote and while he was doing that he noticed Sasha packing his pack for him with Connie's help, he was grateful for his friends.

But nothing lasts forever as Jean realised long ago, morning came and it was time to say goodbye for the last time. Sasha and Connie both hugged him while say goodbye, his squad said goodbye, Hanji hugged him while saying goodbye and apologising to him and Levi said goodbye and put his hand out to shake Jean's before giving him a one armed hug. Jean was trying not to breakdown again but they heard Armin's voice telling them to hurry up. Jean mounted his horse and followed behind Mikasa and Armin out the gate and on to whatever awaited him.

Neither spoke to him as they left the safety of the wall, as they went out into the open the titans just ignored them. There were many thoughts running through Jean's head as they rode such as why did the titans not pay them any attention, where were they going and what was going to happen. Jean was deep in his thoughts and did not realise the other two had come to a stop near a stream.

"Jean." Armin called out snapping Jean from his thoughts. He looked up and saw the two of them getting of their horses.

"We're having a rest to give the horses a break." Armin told him. Jean dismounted his horse and led it to the water. Jean went to go sit under a nearby tree; he noticed that Mikasa was watching him closely obviously trying to make sure he wasn't going to make a break for it. He closed his eyes and pretended that it was just another Survey mission outside the wall, he lost track of time and soon felt himself drift into a light sleep.

Jean began to awake when he heard someone approach him, however he barely opened his eyes before a blow to his head rendered him unconscious.

When Jean began to regain consciousness he noticed that his arms were tied tightly behind his back and his legs were bound. He could hear Armin and Mikasa talking on their horse and realise he had been chucked onto one of their trailers used to carry supplies.

"Don't worry Jean we're almost there." Armin called out to him; Mikasa turned and looked to see if he was awake or if Armin was just talking to Jean conscious or not. Jean lay there glaring at the two of them before speaking. "At what stage did I do anything that made you knocked me out and tie me up?"

"You could know where we're going." Mikasa said bluntly. "Stop struggling will be there soon."

Jean stopped trying to untie himself by squirming, and just lay there growling at the two of them. But they were right ten minutes later they were approaching a large house with a stable and barn. Armin and Mikasa got off their horses; Mikasa grabbed Jean off the back of the wagon before Armin began leading the horses in the direction of the stables and barn. Jean was slung over her shoulder and taken into the house; she went up the stairs and dumped Jean on a bed in one of the rooms. Before turning and leaving the room locking the door behind her, leaving Jean all tied up on the bed.

It was dark when the door to Jean's room opened and someone entered the room. Jean had just lain on the bed for the last few hours and jumped from the sound; he was facing away from the door and had no idea who it was. Whoever it was put something down on a side table before taking a seat on the bed, Jean felt a hand run through his hair he tried to see who it was but in the dark it was difficult to see.

"I'm sorry, I would have been here sooner if I'd known they'd left you tied up." Jean knew that voice, that voice was impossible to forget. It was the same idiot who managed to convince him to sign up for his death, the same idiot who then deserted them for the shifter's.

"Eren." Jean growled, he felt the ropes that bound him undone, he turned and using all the force he could muster threw a punch at Eren. His fist was caught midair; Eren had a smug smirk on his face.

"Come on Jean, did you really think that would work?" Eren asked as he restrained Jean with his hands while moving him up the bed slightly. Once he got Jean's arm to the headboard he reached for something and before Jean knew what was happening there was something cold wrapped around his wrist. The bastard had chained him to the bed. Jean struggled but really he knew there was no point. Eren pulled the chain a bit and Jean realised there was quite a bit of length to it, so he wouldn't be stuck with his arm above this head. Eren left his there while he grabbed the tray he brought in earlier, he set it on the bed.

"I have some food for you." Jean sat there not saying anything, not even looking at his captor. "Fine then I'll just leave it here then."

Eren left the room and Jean was left alone once more. He could now move around the room somewhat he had enough length on the chain to reach the desk, window and closet in the room but not the door. Jean looked out the window and saw nothing helpful to him there was nothing around except what seemed to be an abandoned town in the distance. The desk had some pens and paper but unless he could find some way to get a note the walls it wasn't very useful. The contents of the closet concerned him though and made him realise this wasn't a spare room, he was sharing with someone and lucky him it was Jaeger. As much as he hated it his head was still pounding from the blow to his head from Mikasa earlier in the day, he needed sleep. Jean laid his head on the pillow and was asleep as soon as he pulled the blanket around himself.

He wasn't asleep long before the door opened and Eren re-entered, Jean kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep. That worked at least until Eren climbed into the bed and grabbed Jean around his waist and held him close, Jean let out a loud yelp of surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Holding you." Eren said as if if was the simplest thing in the world.

"Why?" Jean drew out.

"Well one the bed is not that big, two it's cold and three because I can and I want to."

Jean tried to escape Eren's grasp but just ended up on the floor with a loud thud. The floor was cold and hard on Jean's back, but he'd rather sleep on the floor than with Eren. Jean was beginning to settle down for his uncomfortable night's sleep, when Eren's head appeared over the side of the bed.

"Do you want to get off the floor?" Eren asked.

"No I'll sleep on the floor."

"It's freezing down there."

"I'm not sharing with you."

"Too bad, I'm not giving you a choice." With that Eren reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed Jean and dragged him back onto the bed. He wrapped the blankets around him and then his arms dragging him as close to him as he could, tucking Jean's head under his chin and nuzzling into his hair.

"Good night Jean."

That became Jean's life he would spend his days in the room with Eren bringing up food and trying to talk to him. Jean usually ignored him most of the time choosing to keep silent rather than talk to his former team mate. Once in a while Armin would come in and talk to him and while Armin usually got more out of Jean but not by much, Jean was pretty sure by this stage that his voice couldn't handle much speaking anymore.

Jean wasn't sure how long he'd been there anymore but it had to be a few months at least; there had been no sign of the rescue Hanji promised. Truth be told he had given up on being rescued, he was going to be stuck here until Eren got bored of him or until he could escape. At the moment though he would be willing to give anything to spend some time outside of the one room he was stuck in. Although he doubted that he would be allowed to he decided to attempt to bring it up with Eren that evening.

His dinner was brought up just as the sun was setting; Eren placed it on the table with his own meal. Eren sat at the table and waited for Jean to join him before he started eating. They ate in silence, once finished Eren placed the dishes outside the door as per usual. The Jean would have company now until the next morning. Eren was getting settled with a book and was not expected Jean to speak.

"Can I leave this room?" Jean's voice broke the silence, and Eren looked up from his book.

"What?" Eren asked

"I want to leave this room."

"I heard that, why do you think I'm going to let you. It is you, how do I know you're not just going to try and find a way to escape or send a message to Hanji." Eren told Jean with a look of distrust on his face.

"I just want to leave this room." Jean said, his voice dropping off towards the end of his sentence, he did not really want to get into a fight with Eren at this very moment. Jean looked at Eren who seemed to be deep in thought; Jean just sat there and waited while he thought.

All of a sudden Eren got up out of his chair and grabbed Jean by his wrist and undid the cuff and dragged him out the door and down the stairs. When Eren came to a stop they were in a sitting room and Eren sat down on a lounge before dragged Jean down to sit on his lap. Jean struggled a bit before Eren's arm tightened around his waist and growls into his ear, "If you want out of the room, then you behave and do as I tell you outside."

Jean settled in Eren's lap, it wasn't quite what he meant by leaving the room but it was better than nothing. As the two were sitting there Reiner and Armin walked through the room and gave Eren a confused look.

"Why is he out here?" Armin asked

"He was bored of the room and wanted a change of scenery."

Armin rolled his eyes and continued on his way; Reiner took a seat on one of the other couches in the room.

"Eren why don't you find Jean something he can during the day? I'm sure we have some books around here or some paper Jean you like to sketch if I remember correctly." Reiner said to the two of them. Really that was a smart idea Jean hadn't been unmanageable but if he was getting bored then it was a bad thing.

"True, but it's not like he can do much attached to a chain." Eren said with a hint of humour lining his voice. Eren's hand had found its way to Jean's hair and was running through it, Jean lost track of Eren and Reiner's conversation enjoying the attention he was receiving. Within in minutes Jean was asleep on Eren's lap making sounds similar to purrs in the back of his throat. Reiner asked Jean a question but got no response; he looked closer and saw that Eren's prisoner was asleep.

"I think all the excitement of leaving your room tired him out; he's out like a light." Reiner said laughing softly.

Eren picked up Jean and carried him back to his room; he placed Jean softly on the bed and reattached the cuff to his wrist before covering him with the blanket. Eren got himself changed into his sleeping clothes before joining Jean in the bed; he grabbed him around the waist and held him close. In his sleep Jean turned to face Eren and cuddled his head under Eren's head before slipping back into a deep sleep.

Eren began to take Jean out of the room after that evening on most days and while he was still a prisoner Jean was enjoying his little bits of freedom. Eren would bring Jean books to read and soon he brought paper and pencil so Jean could sketch in his long hours of alone also started to enjoy seeing Eren when he did because it meant he was leaving his small room, getting food, or even just getting some attention. Jean loved having his hair stroked and being held by Eren when they left the room and when they went to sleep each night. He felt safe with Eren and he didn't know why, he knew he should be trying to escape but that would hurt Eren and if Eren was happy so was Jean.

One night after dinner Eren didn't uncuff Jean to take him downstairs; in fact Eren went to the desk to look through Jean's pictures. Some were the view from the window; there were some of Sasha and Connie, a few of Marco and some of Eren.

"Reiner was right, you are a good drawer." Eren told him. "You still miss him." He asked showing one of the sketches of Marco to Jean.

"Of course I do." Jean said

Eren didn't say anything else about it instead taking a seat next to Jean on the bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and drew him close to him. Eren moved them so that he was leaning against the backboard and Jean was resting on his chest. They lay there in silence Eren carding his hand through Jean messy hair and the other rubbing around the cuff on Jean's wrist. It was calm and peaceful, if this were any other situation Jean would think this was love, but this was his captor trying to manipulate him not love. As per usual when the two were like this Eren's ministrations were putting Jean to sleep. But before that could happen Eren's hands suddenly move to Jean's chin lifting it slightly before lowering his own head and placed his lips against Jean.

Jean tried to jump back but Eren grabbed him before he got too far and flipped them so that Jean was lying flat on his back with Eren straddling his waist. Jean went to shout out but Eren quickly covered his mouth with his lips kissing him deeply. He kept fighting against Eren but it was proving to be an impossible struggle the shifter was larger and stronger than Jean and in his current position he couldn't fight him. He just lay there he didn't move his lips against Eren, he kept his mouth shut when Eren tried to pry it open with his tongue, he was still.

"Jean" Eren growled at the boy beneath him, he stopped kissing him and ran his hands through his hair. Jean turned his head away from Eren; Eren just turned his head back and placed a kiss on Jean forehead. He lay down next to Jean and the two fell into their regular sleeping pattern.

Jean woke up after that event to peck on the lips before being helped from the bed to his breakfast. Eren sat across from him and ate his own food in silence, everything was quiet. Eren was getting ready to leave to go and do whatever he did during the day and Jean made himself comfortable in the windowsill with his book. Eren approached him and placed a kiss on Jean's lips before turning and walking out the door.

That seemed be Eren's new thing no longer was he just patting and holding Jean but he would place light kisses on Jean's lips, checks and forehead as often as he held Jean. It was nothing like the first kiss Eren gave him these were soft, nice and caring. Jean enjoyed them.

They were in the sitting room one evening Jean sitting beside Eren wrapped in a blanket; he was resting his head on Eren's shoulder. Eren was talking to Mikasa and Armin, Jean had lost track of what they were talking about a while ago. The door opened and Reiner and Bertholt came in, a shiver ran through Jean from the breeze that came through the door. Eren arm tightened around Jean to proved extra warmth, and placing a kiss on Jean forehead. He turned to his sister and friend "I'm going to take Jean to bed. Good night."

Jean went to stand up but before he could he was scooped up into Eren's arms, and was being carried up to their room. Eren grabbed Jean a change of clothes and let him put them on before he was cuffed, Jean whimpered as it was placed around his wrist. Eren stopped when he heard that and grabbed the hand to have a closer look at the wrist. It was raw, red and looked very painful.

"Does it hurt?" Eren inquired

Jean nodded his head, Eren rubbed gently at the skin in an attempt to soothe the raw skin before placing kisses around it. Eren pushed Jean's hair back from his eyes and stroked his hair.

"One night Jean, One night." Eren said

"Huh?"

"Your free tonight, tomorrow I'll patch you up and put the cuff back on." Eren told him.

Jean nodded again; Eren smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. He was shocked when he felt Jean kiss back softly before pulling away. Eren could see a light blush on his checks, to him it was adorable. He pulled him close tucking his head under his chin and burying his face into Jean's hair, holding him tight.

The next morning saw Eren keeping his promise to patch up Jean he got the things he needed when he got breakfast. After they were finished eating they sat on the bed Eren held Jean's arm and rubbed some type of salve into the raw patch of skin. He grabbed the bandages and wrapped up his wrist, once the bandage was secured Eren picked up the wrist and bought it to his lips and gave it a kiss. Eren grabbed the cuff and went the put it back on Jean, when he found with the bandage it didn't fit. Eren really couldn't be bothered to try and make it fit, he was already running late. So instead he left Jean's hand free under the guise of it needing time to heal. He left and locked the door behind him; he was concerned that Jean would make an attempt to escape through the window. When he got back that evening however Jean was still there waiting with a book in his lap. It looked like the thought to escape hadn't even crossed his mind. Eren crossed the room and gave Jean a kiss, he was surprised when Jean's arms wrapped around his neck dragging him closer. It was a fairly shy and tame kiss, when they pulled apart Eren rested his forehead against Jean's. Eren smirked before littering Jean's face in light kisses, listening to Jean try to contain a small fit of giggles. Eren stored away the fact that Jean was ticklish for a later date.

It had been a year since Jean was brought to the shifter's hideout or at least that's what Eren said. Jean might have hated this whole thing to begin with but he had begun to enjoy it, Eren spoiled him with attention and looked after him. Once Eren knew he wasn't going to attempt to escape he was allowed to wander around the house mostly unsupervised. Instead of being locked in a room all day he would spend his days assisting Armin with research, cooking, or talking with the shifters. He still wasn't allowed outside per say but he was to do training, he managed to convince Eren that he should stay in shape, so every second day he was outside with Armin and Mikasa training, Eren, Reiner usually ended up joining in as well. It was not the life he had wanted but it wasn't a bad one by any means.

"You've changed a lot in the last year." A voice behind Jean, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I guess I have." Jean replied as a pair of arms wrapped around him bringing him against Eren's chest.

"I like it, although I do miss horseface sometime." Eren said into Jean's ear sending a shiver down his spine.

"The old Jean is dead."

"What a pity." Eren said before turning Jean in his arms and kissing him passionately, when they parted they were connected with a string of saliva. "At least I've got this one."


End file.
